A Thousand Butterfly Kisses
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Okay this fic is now Finished. No more chapters got it? Originally 'A Quick Game' This fic will now be a series of short WallyxKuki one-shots that I write in my spare time.
1. Will You Play With Me?

This is my very first KND Fan Fic and though I think that I managed to keep the two members in the story in character you may point out any mistake here or there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Did I mention that I don't own KND or any of it's characters? I didn't?! Well I don't so move on.

A Quick Game

KND member Numba 4 - or Wally as his real name was - was bored. VERY bored. The KND operatives hadn't had a single mission that day. Not even from that toilet-whatever-his-name-was evil guy. Numbers 1 through 5 were in the treehouse just relaxing for a change, but Wally loathed every single non-actiony minute of the day.

Currently he was watching some cruddy show on the tv and wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, on the screen. He was getting pretty sleepy and was starting to drift off to sleep when he heard a voice call his name "Numba 4?" He opened his closed eye lids all of the way and found himself gazing at his KND comrade Numba 3 - or Kuki as her real name was - "Wadda ya want?" he mumbled grumpily. Kuki smiled dispite wally's less than happy tone and giggled a bit, a habit of hers that Wally outwardly disliked, but inwardly thought was very pretty, and replied "I was wondering if you wanted to play with me." "Not if it's some cruddy girly game!" Wally said instantly on his gaurd. The few times that Kuki had managed to get him to play a game with her it was always some girly thing that Wally as the tough-guy-wanna-be that he was wouldn't be caught in a million years playing.

"I just wanted you to play dolls with me." Wally now saw that Kuki had two rag dolls under her arms and his eyes widened in horror "No WAY I'm playing a sappy game like that!" He shook his head hard "You can go find Numba 5 and play it with her." Kuki pouted "But I REALLY wanted to play with you!" "Well I am not playing with a cruddy DOLL, so there!" he crossed his arms firmly as if to say that the discussion was now over, but Kuki was relentless and just continued to get him to play with him. By compremising now.

"Okay Numba 4 if you play dolls with me I will play whatever you wanna play." "Nu Uh! Nothing that you say will get me to play with one of those stuffed things." Kuki's eyes watered and she looked like she was about to cry. Wally nearly panicked at seeing her get all teary-eyed. "Okay! Okay! I'll play with you. But not THAT game. Alright Kuki?" Kuki smiled immediatly cheering up at hearing him say her real name and because he had agreed to play with her. "Yay! Okay we can play another game. How does doggy sound to you?" Wally slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. 'Doggy' was a game, that Kuki had made up where someone had to pretend to be her pet dog and carry her around on their back until she - or they - got tired. He was about to object when he saw her crying face in his mind making him change his mind at once.

"Alright, alright. I'll play the stinkin' game, but just for a little while okay?'' Kuki nodded vigurously and then waited while Wally stooped down.

Then Kuki hopped onto his back and he ran around on all fours while she clung to him laughing happily. Her long dark hair whipped around her face and she held onto Wally for protection to keep from falling off, enjoying every second of their playful game. Wally for his part was also enjoying himself, content to listen to her joyful chortles as her hands gripped his shoulders firmly. Soon though, he started complaining that she was too heavy and so the game ended with Kuki climbing off of his back and giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek which startled him greatly and made his cheeks turn a deep red along with an energetic "Thank you numba 4!" before she skipped out of the room, leaving him greatly flustered, but strangely happy.

A/N Okay I updated this a bit so it wouldn't seem as rushed. I hope it helps.


	2. A Symbol Of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A Symbol Of Love.

Number 4 didn't like girly things.

That was quite clear in his constant scoffing of his fellow KND operrative, Number 3 - aka Kuki's - love for rainbow monkey's and flowers. He just didn't understand how such dumb things could bring the constantly joyul girl such happiness. I mean what was so great about a cruddy stuffed bear? Especially one with colorful rainbows covering it. Wally shuddered just thinking about one of those soft, cuddly, fluffy things. And don't even get him started on flowers. One day Kuki brought him to a field full of those aromatic plants, and pleaded with him to pick some with her. Naturally he had rudely turned her down, and, naturally, Kuki had burst into tears and he ended up picking them, reluctantly of course, just to make her smile again.

Oh sure he had done something girly like flower picking for her to get the girl to stop crying, but when she came up to him one day and shyly handed him a small box tied with a red ribbon, things had taken a turn for the worst.

Wally had been hesitant to take the box at first, knowing that any gift given by Kuki was sure to be something that he wouldn't too much care for. But then he had thought of what would happen if he DIDN"T take the box, and quickly took it from her, uneasy at the thought of upsetting her again by regecting the gift. When he opened it however...he did not like what he saw one bit. A big, sparkly, plastic pink ring, with a fake gold band at the end, greeted his dissapointed gaze.

"Well, do like it Numba 4?"

An ecstatic Kuki asked eagerly.

As soon as she asked him that, he exploded with indignant anger.

"Like it?! How on earth could I like this stupid, girly ring? What were you thinking getting me something like this?! You know I don't like this kind of stuff! Here's an idea: Why not give it to Numba 5 instead? I'm sure she'd like this cruddy thing!"

After his furious outcry, he saw Kuki's eyes slowly well up with tears, and immediately deflated.

"Uh...Numba 3, I didn't mean that. I j-"

As suddenly as she had become sad, the girl quickly became filled with hurt rage, and snatched the box from Wally's hand.

"Fine! Your right I SHOULD give it to Numba 5. She'd appreciate it a lot more that you, Wally!"

That said, the enraged operrative began to storm away, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"Kuki, please don't be mad. I'll take the dumb ring already! Just...don't get all upset."

Numba 3 turned to face him looking even angrier than before. Wally let go of her and backed away slowly, scared of her rising temper.

"Wallabe Beatles, you don't understand ANYTHING do you?!"

"W-what do you mean?"

The now throughly frightened and slightly confused boy said, startled by the use of his first name. Was she really THAT mad?

"This ring is symbolic! It's supposed to represent our friendship and our close partnership together! But you just think it's a girly accesory! I'm so angry at you right now that I could just...ARGH!!"

At an obvious loss for words now, but still radiating a rightous fury, she continued to glare at the austria boy, who was now looking at her with a shocked and apologetic expression.

"I-I'm sorry Kuki. Honest I am. I never thought that a c-that a ring could mean so much to you. I shouldn't have said what I said, and I-I'm just really, really sorry."

Kuki, though still a bit hurt, offered him a small smile and handed the box to him once more. This time Wally took it gratefully and eagerly slipped the ring on his index finger. It didn't look half-bad there, dispite it size and it's girly pink color, and Number 4's face slowly broke out into a gleeful grin.

As soon as Kuki saw his smile she practically erupted with happiness.

"YAY! You DO like it! You really like it!! I'm so glad!"

She caught Wally off gaurd by flinging herself into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Uh...Numba 4 that's enough. I wouldn't want someone to see us like this."

Kuki pulled away from him, her face lit up as if she had just thought of something.

"Oh yeah, why don't we show everyone your ring? I'm sure they'd love to see it!"

All at once Wally's face became a deep red color and his expression was horrifed to say the least.

"Ohhh no! No way am I letting everyone see me wearin' this! You have got to be joking!"

Kuki just giggled jubilantly, and he knew instantly that he was going to have to embarrass himself yet again for her sake. How fun.

He followed behind a hyper japenise girl, who dragged him along to where the others were. All he could do was brace himself for their reactions now...

A/N: I reaaaally hate leaving it off here, and especially when I don't know if I'll continue it anytime soon, but my brain is all out of ideas and I'm very tired. I hope you have enjoyed this story and leave nice reviews. Bye everyone!


	3. Is One Ring Really Worth It?

A/N: I wrote this on 0 energy and I'm in one of my 'down moods' so it might not be so great, but I realized that I had to write SOMETHING, so here it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Needless to say the other KND members gave him utter grief about the 'friendship ring' that Kuki had given him.

Even Number one had something to say about it.

In between chortles of laughter, he managed to gasp out,

"Wow, Numba 4, I never knew you were into 'girly' things now. Are you and Numba 3 going to run away together? Or perhaps you will just start dating now. That would be utterly PRICELESS to see!"

"Y-yeah! Numba 5 would love to see that!"

"Oh my gosh, you guys are sooo cute together!"

Abigail and Hoagie couldn't resist joining in on the playful teasing.

"Oh shut it already, why don't ya?"

Wally said with hurt pride, and obvious embarrassment. He KNEW this would happen. Why, oh WHY, did he let Kuki talk him into showing off the stupid ring in the first place?

"Aww, Numba 3, don't be so shy! It IS a pretty ring, you know? They're just jealous cuz THEY don't have one!"

At that, the rest of the team, who had started to calm down before Kuki had spoken, now started up again with glee-ful laughter.

The australian boy slapped a hand on his forehead, and turned to walk away, his cheeks burning brightly with anger and embarrassment.

Nigel's voice temporarily stopped him, though.

"Come on Numba 4, you know we're just joking, don't you?"

Before the austria lad could answer, another voice interjected,

"Hey Numba 4, you guys going to get matching purses and charm bracelets too?"

Hoagie blurted out, still laughing, and holding his sides tightly.

At that, everyone lost it again, and poor Wally stormed away muttering angry curses under his breath.

Alone in his room, Wally had time to think about everything. Sure the other operatives reactions had been anticipated, but that didn't mean they stung any less. And Kuki...what in the world was up with her lately? Recently, she had been more and more...well...Kuki-like, and had been giving an awful lot of her attention to him nowadays.

Not that he minded of course. He did, after all, have a crush on the janenise girl. But she had crossed an invisible line here, and the next time he saw her, he would make his complaints known.

Suddenly, his door opened, and, lo and behold, the said operative stepped into the room, with a perky smile on her face, and walked up to him.

"Hi Wally! I just wanted to make sure that you weren't still upset or anything."

Upset? Him? Just because the others had completely humiliated and made fun of him for wearing her cruddy ring? No way. Not at all. Okay, maybe a BIT.

Your darn right I'm upset! And for good reason too! Whoever heard of a guy wearin' a girly ring like this? It's absolutely degrading I tell ya!"

Numba 3's lower lip began to tremble, and as usual, Wally instantly regretted what he had said.

"But I thought you LIKED the ring Numba 4..."

Kuki said softly, feeling very wounded and confused.

Wally had to figure out a way to fix this situation before the waterworks started.

"Uh...well I DO like the ring, it's just that I don't like the rest of the team makin' fun of me for wearin' it, is all. Please don't be sad Kuki!"

At those words, the girl's tearful look went away, and her bubbly personality returned.

"Aww, it's okay Wally, I understand! And I'm glad that you don't hate the ring, too!"

She hugged Numba 4 affectionately, and he blushed cutely.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. Bye Numba 4!"

Kuki let go of Wally and skipped hapilly out of the room, while the Austria boy smiled slowly, a rare look of pure love in his eyes, reserved only for the hyper, joyful, japenise girl, that he hadagrown so close to over the years that they'd worked together.


	4. You Wanna Fight?

Disclaimer: How many times do I have ta say it? I no own, I no own, I NO OWN!! Umm...(Cough.) Yeah...I don't own it, so don't sue, please.

Wally loved fighting.

Well, of course, that was obvious in the way that he gave it everything he got, whether fighting a villian on a mission, or when simply playing a wrestling video game with Hoagie.

But...he never imagined he'd be fighting a girl, or to be more precise, teaching one how to fight. Especially, not someone as girly and hyper as...

"Kuki! What the heck do ya mean ya want me to teach ya how ta fight?"

"Weeeell, I just thought I could be more help on missions, if I learned how to fight, is all."

The aussie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kuki actually wanted HIM to teach her how to FIGHT? This couldn't be the real Kuki. It just couldn't be. Maybe it was a robot disguised as Kuki programmed to spy on the team or something. That would be a stunt that the Delightful Children would pull off. Or maybe Kuki had simply eaten too much candy again, and her brain was on a sugar induced high? Either way, something definitely wasn't right here.

The blonde boy scratched his head in confusion for a moment, and then scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, deciding that whatever the reason for the jap's sudden interest in it may be, he didn't want to waste his valuable time teaching some cruddy girl to fight.

"Tryin' ta teach someone like you ta fight would be absolutely pointless, and I ain't even gonna bother wastin' my time with it." (A/N: This is my sad attempt at getting his accent right. Did I pull it off?)

The normally sweet tempered girl suddenly boiled with anger at the austria boy's words and it was obvious by the fire reflecting in her ocher eyes.

"Wallabee Beatles, you big meanie! I'm just as capable at learning fighting moves as anyone! Why won't you give me a chance?!"

Wally rolled his eyes irritably, and looked the japenise girl straight in the face, his own green orbs showing his annoyance.

"Because, Kuki, you aint the fightin' type, that's all! I mean ya don't exactly have what it takes ta master the skill, and it would take forever to even teach you the basics! Face it: your utterly hopeless when it comes to guy stuff, and fightin' aint no exception!"

At that accusation, Kuki's fury ignited, and she grabbed the stubborn lad by his shoulders, and shook him relentlessly.

"Wally! - shake - I - shake - want to - shake - learn how to fight! - shake - And YOUR - shake - going to TEACH ME HOW!!

The australian boy tried to pull himself out of her grip, but she was surprisingly strong and all his feeble tugging did no good at all.

Finally he had to admit defeat, and said in a resigned tone,

"Alright, alright, you win. I'll teach ya how ta fight, okay? Just lemme go already!"

Pacified, the girl put the struggling aussie down and jumped up and down with glee.

"Yay! I get to learn how to fight! YAY!!"

--

Well, it was a heck of a lot easier than he had expected anyway.

Kuki took to fighting like a fish to water, following his every move perfectly.

Heh...forget basic training. She excelled at the trickiest of moves and her form was no less than perfect.

Wally marveled at her skill and once or twice had to remember that it was actually a GIRL that he was teaching all of this to.

Finally, when there was nothing much left to teach or learn, and when they were both exhasted from the long exerstions, they took a much needed break.

They had decided to train outside, and Wally leaned against a tree to rest, while Kuki chose to plop down on the grass.

Plucking a bright yellow daisy from the ground, Numba 3 sniffed it delicately with a happy smile on her face.

Putting the flower gently in her lap, she turned to stare at Wally, and admired the way his blonde hair blew slightly in the almost non-existant breeze.

"Thank you for the lesson Numba 4. I will be much more helpful on missions now!' She chirped happily.

Wally was breathing a bit heavily from pushing his body so hard. He wondered why Kuki, though she had seemed tired when they finished, was now sitting calmly, and not looking the least bit drained.

Mentally strugging the thought away, he slid down the tree and sat on the ground, replying with reluctant praise,

"Yeah, well you were pretty awesome, ya know. Ya hardly had to try hard to pull off even the most difficult move."

The jap giggled with joy at the compliment, and replied with much the same praise,

"It's only because I had such a wonderful teacher that I was able to be so good."

And Wally's cheek's flamed with a very noticeable blush at those words.

In the end, teaching a cruddy girl how to fight, had been worth it after all.

The End! Or...maybe not, hehe.

A/N: So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Both? I won't know unless you review, so press the purple button and tell me what ya think! (The first ten people who review get a cute Kuki plushie as well! Yay!)


	5. Does he know? Does she know?

Disclaimer: Dont own it.

He thought that she was oblivious.

She thought that he was oblivious.

But neither of them were.

Both knew the others feelings quite well, though neither of them were aware of it.

She might have been sweet, jubilant, and fun-loving, but she was anything but dense.

She saw the signs perfectly, and knew his emotions very well.

She saw right through his tough guy demeaner and nonchalant attitude, straight to the deep feelings within him.

She knew he cared about her. Knew it very well.

It was in the way his expression would soften ever so slightly when she would smile at him.

It was in the way those beautiful green eyes of his would sparkle with joy everytime she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her somewhere.

She could tell that he was very happy to feel her soft hand in his just as she was, even if he did grumble and complain when she did it.

It was all a part of his act, and she knew this only too well by now.

His rude actions weren't a mystery to her any longer, she wasn't confused and hurt like she had been when she had first known him and he would make out like he didn't care for her one bit.

No. That confusion had long disappeared. He was a puzzle to her no more.

Now...she could see all of his small, oh-so-significant signs.

Every last one of them.

Another one was when she would giggle with glee about something and would watch as his cheeks burned with a very cute blush.

That led her to believe that he enjoyed hearing her laugh. She wasn't wrong either.

One time, the aussie had been trying to open a jar of pickles and had tugged so hard on the top that it had suddenly popped off and a lot of the wet, slimy pickles, had flown of out the glass container and onto the floor, some even landing on his face with a wet 'PLOP!' sound.

She had burst out in loud, helpless, chortles, and the austria boy had been so embarassed that he had simply crossed his arms with a fustrated huff and glared down at the ground.

The kind girl had helpfully peeled one of the vibrant green things off of his head and smiled at him widely, still giggling a bit.

He had leaned back a bit because her face had been so close to his, and blushed a light pink.

Still laughing, the jap then shoved the pickle into his mouth with an enthusiastic "There you go Numba 4!"

Needless to say he was not pleased.

Letting out an angry cry of "Kuki!" he had spat the pickle out and proceeded to chase the hyper girl around for the un-expected action.

Kuki smiled dreamily just thinking about that day.

It was one of the many moments that she cherished so dearly with him. Even if it hadn't been as romantic as some of the others.

An example of one of those said moments would be a day that he had cheered her up when she was crying over a flower that had died.

She had picked the flower a week ago and had watered it for the first few days, and then had absentmindedly forgotten to after that, resulting in the plant dieing after the next couple of days.

Wally had patted her akwardly on the back, telling her that a dumb flower dying wasn't the end of the world.

Those had been the wrong words to say and he knew it after she had glared at him with fire in her eyes.

He had backed off when she had screamed at him that the flower was more important to her than he could ever know.

After that, he had felt so bad that he had picked a bunch of flowes, all of different shapes and szes and a startling variety of colors that had brightened the depressed operatives face when he had handed them to her in a delicate glass vase that he had taken from her room, the same one that had contained the old flower.

The jap had been in high spirits after that, and so touched by his thoughtfulness tthat she had given him her customary hug, and a kiss on the cheek, which caused yet another blush from the usually tough acting lad.

She had put the bouquet of flowers in her room. They were still there as she had remembered to water these faithfully, and their scent was just as strong as when he had first handed them to her.

'What a sweet guy.'

She thought now, hugging herself tightly with a soft smile.

That Wally...she truly did love him, and knew for sure that he loved her as well.

She frowned as she thought sadly,

'He just hasn't admitted it yet.'

She wondered mournfully if he ever would.

--

For Wally's part, he truly did think that the girl was as dense as she looked.

I mean with the fact that she was constantly bubbly and ecstatic, and loved dumb girly things like flowers and cruddy rainbow monkeys.

And on top of all of that she was extremely nice to everyone, so how could he tell if she liked him especially?

He just could, that's how.

It was in the way that she always seemed to care about him more than anyone else, and was always trying to help him in any way that she could, even if he ddn't want her assistance.

Like, once he had been trying to open a stubborn jar of pickles, and the top had flown off and the pickles had scattered everywhere.

She had actually had the audacity to LAUGH at him, and then she had leaned close to him to pull a pickle off of his head still chuckling.

He was ashamed to admit it, but he had indeed blushed at her laugh, which, dispite himself, he couldn't help but find really pretty.

When she had suddenly pushed the pickle into his mouth however, he had immediately forgotten how cute her laugh was, and became irritated instead, chasing her around the room.

Besides the slight annoyance he had felt while running around after her, he had also felt...kind of...happy.

He had honestly enjoyed the small game and had started laughing himself soon after it began.

Kuki was such a kind hearted girl, and so sweet to everybody...how could he not care for someone like that?

She soothed him when he was angry and made him feel better after a problem that he had, had.

Like he had done for he when he had offered her those flowers...he could still picture the look of contentment on her face as she sniffed the flowers carefully before gently putting them down to hug him.

Her hugs were yet another thing that led him believe that she fancied him.

After all...she had only ever hugged him about, what-a bazillion times by now? Oh yeah, that was a sure sign of her love for him, and she would do it so affectionately too. You'd think that he was the only thing that ever mattered to her. Which was almost true, really.

He knew that she even liked his accent, for she had practically told him that herself.

That was when he had gotten all excited about a mission that they had just completed and had rambled on excitedly for awhile, before she had inturrupted him with a light-hearted giggle and said cheerfully,

"You sound so funny numba 4."

He had paused to stare at her in confusion, not understanding what she meant.

What do ya mean ah sound funny?

He had asked her with a frown.

She had smiled at him and said innocently,

"I mean you always sound funny, but today you sound even funnier because your talking so fast and your so excited. It makes your accent sound...well...funny!"

He had gazed at her in bewilderment for a few seconds, and then had cried out indignantly,

"I do NOT sound funny!"

She had replied in a sing, song voice,

"Oh, yes you dooo!"

"No ah don't!"

"You do, you do, you dooooo!!"

And, well, it had gone on like that for awhile until the other team members had finally gotten annoyed and told them to shut up already.

He had found himself feeling irritable and indignant. Feelings that he usually felt after an arguement with Kuki.

But he couldn't help but feel a bit pleased that she noticed his accent so much. It was one of the things that he loved most about himself.

It was very obvious that him and Kuki had a bit of a connection with each other. They just kind of...went well together.

Even if they didn't always see eye to eye and argued a good deal of the time, they somehow managed to get along fairly well together for the most part.

He found himself thinking that he actually enjoyed their virbal fights sometimes. He often got surprised when seeing that cheerful girl become so fiery. It actually kind of excited him because it was a welcome change from her usual overly-sugary demeaner. But it would often get out of hand and then when it was over he would be very relieved to see the old Kuki return.

He didn't really like seeing her angry, though their battles did give him a rush, a happy thrill that ended if she walked away from him mad, or started crying...he didn't understand it, but his relationship with her truly was a love-hate thing.

He sighed wishing for not the first time that he could work up enough courage to tell her how he felt.

It was just so difficult. For him especially. Being the ultimate tough guy that he was, admitting something mushy like being in love was absolutely unthinkable!

...So why did he think about doing it so much then?

He shook his head and thought sadly,

'I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell her how I feel...'

A/N: Okayz so I gots another chappie for ya guys. It wasn't easy to do cause I'm hot and tired and kind of sad...but when I first started writing this I was feeling pretty well...I guess the arguement with my mom a little ways into the story got me feeling a bit sad again. Please tell me if you liked this chapter or if it was too short, if it was crappy, or whatever. Just gimme your thoughts on it and I'll try to work on another chapter sometime soon.


	6. Can I Sleep With You?

A/N: This chapter, however crappy it may be, is dedicated to Flirtykuki and TrixiePinkFoxMedia, because it was from watching one of each of their WallyxKuki videos on livevideo that I got the idea to write this story.  
I don't know if they'll read it, but this is for them.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed outside of the treehouse.

Poor Kuki was tossing and turning in bed, trying to drown out the loud, scary noises, but to no avail.

Even pulling her pillow over her head and humming really loud did nothing to cease the terrifying sounds of the storm.

Finally she realized that she would get no sleep that night if she stayed in her big, dark room all alone and so she decided to go to one of her friends room's to see if they would let her sleep with them.

Now she wasn't going to go to just anyone's room, oh no. The only person that she knew who would calm her nerves right then was her blonde, australian team mate, Wallabee Beatles.

The jap crawled out of her bed and walked out of the room, clutching her rainbow monkey tightly to her. She walked down the hall until she came to the room that she was looking for.

Just as her hand reached the knob, a particulary loud clap of thunder boomed out, and poor Kuki let out a frightened cry, and gripped the handle, pushing the door open.

Quickly, she dashed into the room, and slammed the door behind her.

Instantly, a yellow mop of hair appeared from under the covers of a bed, and soon after a tired, irritated face followed.

Wally blinked groggily at the direction that the noise had come from, and the dazed expression in his eyes soon faded away to reveal surprise and annoyance.

"Kuki wot are you doin' in here? Your supposed ta be sleepin' now!."

Kuki said nothing, just shuddered and stared at Wally with a scared, pleading expression on her face.

After a few seconds she spoke in a low, trembling voice.

"The storm is so loud and my room is so dark. The thunder keeps going 'boom, boom!' and spooky shadows keep appearing on the walls. I can't sleep because I'm too scared. Can I stay in here with you?"

A look of something that might have been sympathy flitted across Wally's face, but it was gone as soon as it had come,  
and a look of annoyance soon replaced it.

"If your so scared of a little storm like this, go bother someone else. I aint havin' no cruddy girl sleepin' with me, an' that's, that!"

In the blink of an eye the emotional girl burst into tears and started sobbing loudly, and Wally jumped out of bed and put a hand on her shoulder trying to pacify her.

"Alright, alright! Ya can stay in her with me, just stop cryin' already!"

Immediately her tears ceased and she put a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you numba 4."

She chirped, skipping to his bed and hopping on top of the wrinkled covers.

"Don' mention it. EVA."

Wally muttered irritably, as he got into bed next to her.

Kuki snuggled up close to him, and put her arm over his waist.

He tried to object, but found that he really didn't mind. In fact he liked the contact. A lot.

Unconciously the aussie moved his head close to hers so that their cheeks were touching each other, and let out a soft, contented sigh.

Kuki giggled and closed her eyes enjoying the precious moment with her best friend and comrade.

She no longer cared that the thunder was striking against the sky or that the room was dim. All that mattered was that the person that she loved was with her. And that meant more to her than anything in the world.

Within minutes the two operatives were asleep, and outside the storm began to cease.

In her dreams, Kuki imagined that Wally rescued her from getting struck by lighting, and afterwards he whispered lovingly in her ear,

'I love you...Kuki.'

It was a dream that she'd love to come true.

The End. Though not really. Wink, wink.

A/N: Ya know what ta do, click on that small purple button and give me a nice review! ...Please? 


End file.
